User blog:KidLego09/Total Roleplay Drama Journey
Hi there, as you all may know I am SkyFanTD. Today I have a very important message. Now if you don't already know I asked to be banned on this wiki, and it wasn't just for petty reasons, Milk if you are here I would really appreciate it if you read this even if you are angry with me at the moment. Before I explain my reasoning I would like to say a few words about how I feel about each and every one of you. If I forget you too bad. Jk, sorry if I forget you. VUF- No matter how many problems I have you are always there to help me, despite the issue. And you really have been like a father figure to me. Um sorry if that sounds weird, just saying the truth. Also I appreciate your opinions on Total Drama, and loved being allied with you for the seasons we competed in. I hope that we can still talk via kik, TD Wiki, Next gen, or wherever. Welly- B**** I don't need to say anything for you. Mirnish- Oh Mirnish. As much as you may irritate me sometimes, I still view you as part of my family. I may sometimes act a bit hateful towards you, but it is not because I disliked you. Anyways I enjoyed roleplaying with you and being your ally even when we went through our up and downs. Out of every user here, I feel like we had the biggest conflict, but I hope we are still friends. Anyways if you ever want to talk, Ill be there for you. Izzy- Uh, I have nothing to say to you. We can always stay in contact. ^-^ CB- Well you aren't very active, but the times that we did share were enjoyable. Whether it was during the rp, or just pm conversations. Maybe we can talk about Danganronpa on another chat or something. Ariel- We can always talk obviously. Anyways we rarely talked on chat, but when we did I always had a great time, and I hope you did as well. Brady- Uh I don't need to say anything to you Epic- Epic I will probably miss you the most, we have always been close, but lately we kind of drifted apart. I wish that it didn't have to be like this. You were a great ally, a great rper, a great critic, but most importantly a great friend. I always appreciate your company and you always seem to bring life to the chat. If you ever want to talk, you just need to leave a message on my wall, or kik. uh am I forgetting anyone oh yeah milk :D Milk- I have a lot to say even if you don't want to here it :D. Okay to begin I would like to say I remember when we didn't like each other, due to power, differing personalities, an the rp. BUT, we resolved these issues. It took a lot of talking, but we eventually worked through these issues. In fact, we even became allies for the following seasons. I have to admit it was very fun allying with someone who had similar strategic capabilities. Now that I have left I would still love to be friends. I understand that you may view my actions as immature and childish, but I no longer want to be a part of this wiki. You lied to me every time I asked you what I should do to become an admin. BUT you know what I still forgive you, even after all of that which really hurt my feelings yesterday in chat. When I came to this wiki I just thought it was going to be a silly little activity I would do for a few Saturdays, and eventually grow out of it and leave wiki, but everyone here has become a part of my family, and I worship you for creating this truly once in a life time experience. Sigh. Anyways Milk you will always be my friend, even if I am not yours. Just remember if you ever want to forgive me, I will be there. Okay now for my reasons for leaving TRD Reasons Reason #1 Time Well lately I haven't mentioned it, but I have been heavily loaded with homework and other extracurricular activities, so rping every Saturday is a bit time consuming. And I am not leaving TRD so I can host Next Gen, currently that wiki is up for closing, so that is definitely not the reason. Reason #2 Corruption The whole admin/admin chat/everything power related is getting on my last nerves. People abuse their power and think just because they have it they can do whatever they want. I understand that the demotions are helping the problem. BUT from what I heard this problem has been occurring long before the election, so I am guilty of this as well, but lately it has gotten out of control. Reason #3 Fighting It seems like the SAME exact fights occur at this wiki. Not gonna lie its sickening, while most of us watch as two people duke it out with no resolution. This is a community wiki, it sure doesn't feel like it when everybody is fighting all the time. I also am guilty of fighting many times, and I am not running from my problems, but it seems like the same people gets into fights, so a new environment would be helpful to prevent the same fights. Reason #4 Characters Honestly I have ran out of plots for the characters I RP, and it is not fun when the characters a worn out from previous seasons, so honestly a new rp would resolve this problem. ANYWAYS if you read this whole thing, than I guess you care that I left, and I appreciate that very much. If you still think my actions are immature so be it. But I will miss you all, and you can always talk to me via kik, message wall, or TD Wiki. [http://total-drama-exclusive.wikia.com/wiki/User:SkyFanTD SkyFanTD] [http://total-drama-exclusive.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SkyFanTD Blog] ☆ [http://total-drama-exclusive.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/SkyFanTD Contribs] ☆ [http://total-drama-exclusive.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:SkyFanTD Wall] ☆ 03:02, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts